


You need to talk to him

by sanmittaii111



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls - Freeform, F/M, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), asta - Freeform, asta angst, might be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmittaii111/pseuds/sanmittaii111
Summary: Asta hasn't been himself lately. After the elf reincarnation, he's been ignoring the other bulls. How can Vanessa help Noelle talk to Asta about it?
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction on ao3. Tell me if there is needed improvements!
> 
> This will update every other day, unless something goes wrong.

The black bulls base was quiet for once. 

Asta wasn’t screaming, and everyone else  
were either in their rooms, or out in the living room/bar just on the couch resting.

///

Noelle Silva was getting agitated.

Why hadn't Asta responded when she greeted him? Why did he ignore everyone else today? 

Those were the questions in her head as she sighed and sat on the couch by Vanessa.

Vanessa was sober, something that happened rarely.

"Noelle-chan, what's wrong? You seem really stressed." 

The rest of the bulls that were in the living room sensed it was probably a private conversation so they left to go to their rooms.

Noelle looked around."I've just been.. Worried for Asta. I'm just worried. After the elf reincarnation and everything, he's been- no-everyone has been stressed and down." 

Vanessa nodded, switching the topic right back to Asta.

"I see where you're coming from. We've all seen him today, but he just ignored us." 

Noelle looked guilty for some reason.

"What I'm trying to say Noelle, is that we've seen him down before when his arms were cursed. We know when he's upset."

Noelle looked even more guilty.

"Noelle, why are you looking like that? You think it's your fault why he's upset?" Vanessa looked confused.

Noelle let out a breath, and finally said, "Well.. I've just been rude to him. I've looked down on him so many times."

Noelle crossed her legs after she said this, supposedly thinking.

There was a silence.

"Noelle."

"Yes Miss Vanessa?"

"If you feel that way, why don't you go apologize and talk to him. Not talking to him about it isn't going to help."

"You-You're right. Thank you, Miss Vanessa." Noelle got up and went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle's talk with Asta doesn't go so well...

She made it outside and heard clanking against a tree, assuming it was Asta, she went inside the forest.

“Asta? I need to apologize.” She walked through the forest.

She made it to the spot where she heard the sound, and sure enough, saw Asta swinging at the tree.

“Asta. I have to talk to you.” 

She was ignored.

“Asta, the rest of the squad is worried about you. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

He looked up, stopping his repeated swinging at the tree. Looking as if he was waiting for her to speak. 

“Look, Asta, I’m sorry. I.. I've been just rude to you all this time since we joined the black bulls. This might be the reason why you’re upset. Please just talk to me, Asta.” 

“Noelle, stop it.” Asta finally spoke. “Just let me keep training.” 

“Asta! Wait-”

He resumed swinging at the tree.

Noelle looked at him one more time. She turned away. She walked back to the base with her head down. 

‘What happened?’

________________________________________________________________________

Asta looked up at the ceiling, on his bed.

He was so tired. He couldn’t do it anymore. All of his squadmates depended on him. He didn’t have a problem, then. But, after the elf reincarnation, he was just stressed. 

He felt bad for ignoring Noelle like that.

He knew he shouldn’t ignore the bulls like that.

After all, they gave him a place to be happy. If he never got accepted he just would be a magicless nobody.

He recalled when all of his teammates counted on him, he actually loved the black bulls like a family.

A few tears ran down, blurring his vision.

He put the back of his hand to his face, trying to wipe whatever fell.

He had to be the Wizard King, right? 

He took his gaze off of the ceiling and sat up. 

He needed to apologize.

__________________________________________________________________

“Luck? What’s wrong?” Vanessa had her legs sprawled out on the couch. She had a bottle of wine in her hand as she looked at Luck intently. 

The other smiled, though not his usual smile. “I heard Asta crying, in his room.” 

The other bulls looked up from what they were doing.

“W-what’s w-wrong w-with him?” Grey looked worried.

“I don’t know, but he better get better so he can fight me!” Luck smiled again running over to where Magna was.

Gauche muttered something under his breath and got back to carving his Marie doll, Gordon was with his family so he wasn’t there.

“Goodness, when will Asta finally stop ignoring us?” Zora complained, Charmy sitting right next to him getting food all over Zora.

“Hey, stop that.”

“Never, la!” 

Magna was eating beside Luck, Nero was on Noelle’s head for once.

Final was sitting beside Vanessa, barely catching a bottle that slipped out of her hands.

Henry had been asleep, his door was closed.

Everyone seemed normal, though the same couldn’t be said about Noelle.

Noelle had had a battle in her head, wondering about all of the possible reasons why Asta could’ve been and why he was upset. She decided to drop it, knowing that he can talk when he wants to.

She looked over at Captain Yami, who was sitting to the side with a newspaper. 

“Captain Yami, do we have any missions for today?” She said as she walked up to him.

“Nope. Have any plans for today or something?” 

“No sir.” She smiled and headed outside, stopping before a tree.

‘I love the scenery out here..’ 

She sat down at the trunk of the tree and looked at the clouds.

“I should’ve brought a book out here..” 

Her eyes were beginning to close, but she heard rustling through deeper in the forest.

‘It’s probably just an animal or something.’ she thought. Those thoughts diminished quickly after she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Noelle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I made this while I was really tired so if there are any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
